A prior art input device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,948. This document discloses an input device comprising a base with a slide surface, a movable body slidable on the slide surface, a light-emitting element for emitting light, a reflective portion which is provided for the movable body and has a reflective surface for reflecting the light emitted by the light-emitting element, and a plurality of light-receiving elements for receiving the light reflected by the reflective portion.
In the prior art input device the movable body and its connection to the base are formed by an insert moulding technique or the like in order to realize a hermetic structure under the surface of the movable body. In this way a substantially dustproof construction can be realized.
It is an object of the invention, inter alia, to provide an optical pointing device having an improved environment resistance.